Times
by AddisonRae
Summary: Leading a resistance team, and training a bouncy teenager, along with some attractive male partners makes for an interesting job description. CHAP 10 ADDED
1. one

****

One:

Hermione Granger crossed the bumper-to-bumper traffic into a high built office. Her Starbuck's espresso in hand, and her file under her arm, she pulled open the heavy glass doors and entered her world. The world of the _New York Times_. She waved and flashed a smile at Charlie, the "guy at the desk" as he beeped in to Mr. Crawford, her boss, to tell him she had arrived. Charlie nodded to her and she entered the office.

Hermione glanced around as she took a seat in front of Bob Crawford. Nothing had changed since her last visit, at least not anything of importance. There was a new picture of Robert Jr., a snobby, pimply faced fifteen-year-old who thought he was Merlin's gift to women. Or one woman in particular. He had the world's biggest crush on his father's best reporter, Hermione Granger. 

The office was warmly lit, and fake wooden paneling adorned the walls…supposedly giving it a "homey" feel. Hermione stifled a laugh; there was nothing "homey" about it. Bob Crawford was one of the shrewdest wizards in America. That's right, the _Times_ is a wizard-run paper. Hermione's main job was covering stories having to do with magical happenings, and hiding the truth from muggles. Hermione adjusted her leather jacket and settled into her seat impatiently.

"New assignment, Bob?" Hermione asked, propping her boots up on his desk.

"In your hometown. Well, home country, but what have you and all that jazz."

"Home country?" Hermione asked, her feet dropping to the floor with a thud.

"A certain…. Position has become available. Apparently you've very politely refused it." Bob said in his rough Brooklyn accent, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Look, Bob. I'm a reporter. _That's _my job." Hermione said firmly.

"Look, 'Mione, I can't just refuse _the_ man. He's the man. So, you're fired, and I'll be sure to send an excellent recommendation to…" Bob put on his reading glasses and glanced at a paper on his ever-cluttered desk. "Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Apparently they're in need of a Potions Mistress."

"Bob, go hump a park bench!" Hermione yelled furiously.

The petite brunette hopped out of her chair and stalked from the room. She turned to glare at Bob once more when she reached the door.

"Yes, well…I hear Central Park is lovely this time of year!" Bob yelled back, but it was no use. She'd already slammed the door on the _Times_.

~*~

Hermione shrugged out of her jacket and pulled open the large double doors. She thought she'd never see this place again. More like he hoped she'd never see this place again. It held too many memories, most good, but some terrible. She groaned inwardly as a tall figure approached, every step issued with determined annoyance. _That man_, Hermione thought, _always acts as if he **has** to be somewhere_.

She summoned up a fake smile and plastered it on her face, hoping to get the encounter over with as soon as possible. He nodded politely to her and gestured for her to follow as he stalked through the halls purposefully, glaring at innocent students as he went. Hermione stifled a sigh, he no longer wore his black billowing robes, or "bat wings" as Ron had affectionately dubbed them. Ron. Best not go there.

Instead, Severus Snape wore a smart black suit. It made him look slightly more human, though she imagined the first years would laugh in her face if she told them that. It also defined his…less than unfortunate-looking body, which Hermione noted was lean but well built. _I am not checking out my Potions Professor! _Hermione hissed mentally. I am merely assessing his assets…and what an ass-et it is…

Hermione's head cocked to the side and she stopped momentarily. Snape froze mid-step. he must have heard her footsteps die away. Severus turned to look at her, eyebrow raised questioningly and Hermione snapped her head back up and flashed him an innocent smile. He merely nodded and continued on his way, Hermione quickly followed and vowed to never look at Severus Snape in _that _way again. Of course, it would be much easier if he'd go back to the form-hiding black robes.


	2. two

****

Two:

"Severus, I notice you've ditched the eighteen-hundreds threads." Hermione sweetly intoned.

"Pardon?" Severus asked, stopping to cock his head and glance at her curiously.

"Never mind. I was commenting on your suit. I don't think I've ever seen you wear one before." Hermione said, again going for sweet sarcasm.

"I just returned from Muggle London." Severus said curtly, continuing on his path. He stopped in front of a large stone Gargoyle and nodded once to it. It opened, revealing a moving staircase.

"No password?" Hermione asked, this time genuinely curious.

"Not for me. The password is skittles," Severus answered blankly.

"I see."

"Hermione!" 

Albus Dumbledore rushed forward from behind his desk. He attempted to shake our heroine's hand, but she would have none of it. She instead glared at him furiously. Albus twinkled at her, only succeeding in infuriating her more. He gestured for her to take a seat. She sat. Severus sat next to her. They sat together, in silence.

"One of the only witches who will stand up to me, Hermione." Albus chuckled.

"You had me FIRED!" Hermione yelled, loosing all self-control. "I _loved_ my job! But did you consider that? NO!"

"Hermione, there has been some very hard times since you left."

"Why do you think I left?" Hermione snapped.

"Miss Granger we have lost yet another DADA teacher." Severus said.

" Rampaging hippogriff? Snortermark feeding gone awry?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Infected flobberworm." Albus said, hanging his head with sadness.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"The fact remains, Miss Granger, that I am taking over the position, leaving the Potions position open." Severus said.

"And why not hire one of your Slytherin rejects?"

"Because I want the best." Albus said firmly.

"You can always go home, Miss Granger."

"Thanks to you to, I no longer have a home, and I've already rented out my apartment. So, I'm stuck here in miserable, bloody raining England."

"We are in Scotland, Miss Granger."

"Oh, sod off!" Hermione jumped up from her chair and glared at Albus. He nodded softly.

"Severus will show you to your room."

Hermione followed Severus out of the office, sulking to herself. The nerve of those men! That was the problem! They were men. They thought they always knew what was best for a woman. Well, not this woman. She makes her own decisions.

"Miss Granger, your room. You may set your own wards of course." Severus said, stopping in front of a rather well hid portrait down the hall from the Potions Dungeon. 

Hermione merely nodded and he led her inside. A room furnished in mostly black, with gray and silver accents sparsely placed around the room, greeted her. She noted the deep black wood, smooth to the touch. When her eyes finally graced the large four-poster bed on the raised platform in the corner of the room, she nodded in approval.

"You may change whatever you like."

"I like it fine the way it is." Hermione said blankly.

"You bathroom is through the door on the left, sitting room through the right but it can also be accessed through the portrait of Salazar Slytherin." Severus said silkily.

"Thank you."

Hermione pulled her suitcase out of her pocket and returned it to its original size. She waved her hand once and all of her clothes arranged themselves in the various drawers of the dresser or hung themselves in the bureau. Severus regarded her curiously. _Let him think about that little trick_, Hermione thought smugly.

"Impressive." Severus admitted reluctantly. He bowed to her and left the room.

~*~

__

Kick. Jab. Punch. Duck, Roll, spin. Lunge. Roundhouse. Uppercut. Thrust.

Hermione had beaten her punching bag to the point of death before finally sitting down cross-legged on the floor, her hands resting softly on her knees. She emptied her mind, and attempted to contact Sandy Carson, her protégé. 

__

Sandy…Sandy, you up?

**__**

I am now! An annoyed voice grumbled in her head.

__

Good. Now, when was the last time you practiced?

**__**

The day before you left… the voice admitted meekly.

Are you connected to the Floo?

** __**

Yes. Why?

I'm coming to get you. Stay put.

Hermione stood up and crossed the room to the large, ornate fireplace that graced the wall across fro her bed. Well, what used to be her bed. She threw some powder into the flames and called Sandy's name. A tired looking face appeared, surrounded by a mass of unruly blonde hair. Hermione grinned. Sandy stepped out of the fireplace and glared at her before turning to survey the room.

Hermione had turned her bedroom into a makeshift practice arena. All of the furniture was either shrunk or transfigured, leaving the room covered in large blue mats that stretched across the floor and up to the ceiling. A punching bag hung in the corner, opposite a bar along the wall.

"Hmm…. Not bad." Sandy yawned.

"Heads up, Blondie!" Sandy ducked just in time to miss the fist Hermione had thrown. She came back up grinning…the game was on.


	3. three

****

Three:

Hermione looked up, the door. There was someone knocking on her door.

__

Kick, punch, block, duck.

"Coming!" she called.

__

Jab, uppercut, box, and duck.

"Sandy take five." Hermione said between blocking and returning her now wide-awake student's punches.

"Can I help you?" she panted. Severus was standing in her doorway.

"It is time for dinner, Miss Granger." he looked her up and down, eyeing her workout clothes, clearly with distaste. 

"I can't make it, I'm afraid…" 

Hermione ducked and lunged at Severus. She pushed him away as an arrow went flying by his head. Hermione then grinned at him innocently and went forward to pull it out of the wooden door.

"Sorry about that!" Sandy called, standing sheepishly at the other side of the room.

"We were in the middle of a practice." Hermione explained. She whipped around and threw the arrow at Sandy. The blonde caught the shaft between her hands, inches from her face. Hermione nodded appreciatively. This earned a brief smile from Sandy, who threw the arrow down and ran for her teacher.

"Shit, Severus can we continue this little reunion later?" she asked as she blocked a hit from Sandy.

"Erm, yes…. Of course."

"Cool beans." Sandy said and she smiled at Severus. In the process she stopped looking at Hermione, who got in one good swing and knocked the other girl off her feet.

"Never take your eyes of your opponent, no mater what good looking gent enters the room." Hermione said, winking at him and laughing softly to herself.

"Ladies." Severus bowed and quickly excused himself from the room.

"So…who's Mr. tall dark and depressed?" Sandy grinned.

"That would be Severus Snape, Potions Master and ex-Potions Professor. He's teaching DADA now."

"I wish my teachers all looked like that." Sandy said playfully.

"Are you saying Severus Snape is more attractive than I am?" Hermione said, feigning hurt.

"No, I'm saying all of the nuns at the school are. Speaking of which, Sister Mary Catherine will be doing the bed check soon and you know how they feel about you dragging me through fireplaces in the middle of the night." Sandy said, finally getting up from the floor.

"Yes, I suppose. Well, the Floo awaits."

"Later, Danger."

"Later, Carson."

Hermione watched the younger girl disappear in a burst of green flame before sitting down once more, and resting her hands on her knees. It had been a big night. Hermione cleared her mind, and welcomed the peace of nothingness.

~*~

"Miss Granger?" 

Hermione snapped out of her daze. Albus was sitting across from her in a position much like her own, regarding her with amusement. She softened. She had been too harsh with him earlier. He only did the best for the students. But she didn't have to like it.

"Yes, Albus?"

"I believe you missed dinner, and are close to missing breakfast as well.," he said. "I assume Miss Carson kept you at bay?" 

"Albus you always know." Hermione sighed.

"When were you going to tell us?" he twinkled.

"You? Today. Everyone else? When the time is right."

"You have grown into a very beautiful woman, Hermione. You always were wise beyond your years." 

"Thank you, Albus. I apologize for my rudeness earlier. I do not take kindly to people making my decisions for me." Hermione muttered.

"It is understood, my dear. I will remember that in the future." he paused, "I have one more question, Miss Granger"

"Shoot."

"Pardon?" Albus gasped, taken aback.

"American slang, sir. It means ask." Hermione explained with a smile.

"I see."

"Go ahead, Albus."

"_Danger Granger_?" Albus asked, twinkling more than ever.

"Don't ask.."

Albus stood and she heard him leave the room.

Hermione stood up. With a wave of her hand the room was returned to normal. Only if someone were to look very closely would they see the small, magically shrunk mats neatly folded and occupying a corner of her topmost bureau drawer. Another wave, and her clothes were transfigured into black robes, and her hair pulled back into a tight French braid. She was ready for breakfast.

~*~

"Miss Granger." Severus nodded as she took her seat next to him. 

"Severus." Hermione watched him scowl at her use of his first name. 

__

Well, If you would return the favor… She thought.

He was wearing his black teaching robes again. Hermione had always marveled at the number of buttons that man had on his body at any given time. She assumed, or rather hoped, he had a spell to do them all up. Otherwise, it would have taken an hour just to button his frock coat!

"Did your…friend…leave already?" Severus asked darkly. Clearly he still remembered the arrow incident.

"She is my protégé, and she left last night soon after yourself."

"I see."

They continued their meal in silence.


	4. four

****

Four:

"Welcome to third year Potions. I am Professor Hermione Granger. This year we will be studying--" Hermione's gaze traveled to the door to her office, where Sandy Carson was grinning at her, perched atop the large teaching desk. "Excuse me for a moment, please open your text books and begin reading chapter one."

She went into her office to the whispers and stares of her students, and shut the door behind her. She regarded Sandy suspiciously before taking her by the arm and dragging her off the desk.

"Didn't the Elders teach you not to sit on desks?" she grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt a class, but this came straight from the main office. Apparently, you're coming out of retirement." Sandy said, handing her a thick parchment.

"I suspected as much. Looks like I'm working two jobs now." She opened the parchment and read.

****

Hermione,

A new assignment has your name on it, Love. Apparently the minions have begun to arise again. Voldemort has a successor. We do not know of his identity, only that he has summoned the remaining Death Eaters and is attempting to reform the Dark Side. The Order is cooperating with us, as they wish to stop the problem before it gets to out of hand. Stuff like this has happened before, Hermione, but we think this is for real. Others have tried, but this man knows what he is doing. He was probably in Voldemort's inner circle. Be watchful, and talk to Severus Snape. He is still a spy for the Order and has agreed to help you in any way.

Good Luck,

Oliver Wood.

Hermione looked up from her letter and shared an "I told you" look with Sandy. The blonde stared back with wide blue eyes, waiting for instructions. Hermione sat in silence for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Gather the students, have them begin a new training schedule. Teachers need to be more thorough and prepare their students for anything. I want all Elders informed, if they aren't already, and tell Oliver that next time he plans on sending me into retirement to at least give me a full month off." She said briskly.

"Right. Get to see the cute boss. Score for me." Sandy joked. It was common knowledge that Oliver Wood didn't have a straight bone in his well-toned body.

"Just get moving, and if the Sisters find out you're gone, tell them to contact me before they put you in solitary again, you need to be within reach of the Floo at all times."

"Yes, ma'am, Miss Danger, ma'am." Sandy mock-saluted before bouncing into the green flames and disappearing from sight. 

Hermione entered her classroom. The students all hurriedly pretended to be reading. Hermione sighed and walked over to the nearest Hufflepuff. She grabbed his book and turned it right side up. It was going to be a long day.

~*~

__

Click, clack. Click, clack.

Hermione stalked down the halls to the DADA classroom, forever cursing the many changing staircases, as she had already had to change her route twice. Finally, she reached the door and pushed it open. Severus was seated at his desk in front of the empty classroom, working on his lesson plans.

"Severus? May I have a word?" Hermione asked softly.

"Sit." he did not look up.

Hermione sat and waited patiently for him to finish his sentence and close the book. He regarded her carefully, and then gestured for her to speak.

"I received a letter from Oliver Wood this morning."

"Ah, I thought so. He didn't tell me exactly whom I would be 'helping', but I assumed it was you. Well, Miss Granger, what can I do for you?"

He still had the same dark and silky voice, but Hermione noticed his politeness gratefully. Clearly, he was trying to be respectful. She smile softly and continued.

"The Dark Armies are being assembled, as I'm sure you know. I need to know when you are summoned and what happens at the meetings. Who appears to be in control." Hermione explained.

  
"I was summoned last night…by Bella."

"Bella?" Lestrange?" Hermione asked, inching forward eagerly.

"Yes, she is the one who seeks to reassemble." 

"I see. Well, thank you, Severus. I must get going. I have a training session in half an hour." She rose to leave.

"I am…surprised… at you choice of work, Miss Granger." Severus finally admitted. "Surprised, but impressed."

"Thank You, Sir. And to tell you the truth, no one chooses this job." Hermione said quietly.

"To true, Miss Granger, too true." he nodded thoughtfully.

"Good night, Severus."

"Good night, Miss Granger."


	5. five

****

Five:

"Sandy Carson!"

The flames roared, turning a vicious poisonous green. Hermione waited until she saw a flash of blonde appear, and then Sandy was looking into the room nervously from amidst the flames. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone there?" she asked impatiently. Sandy nodded. "Send them through."

Soon, Hermione's bedroom was filled with students and their combat trainers. Hermione surveyed the faces in front of her. Many of these students were already well trained almost ready to join the Movement. Others…her gaze fell upon one pimply faced teenager and he winked at her roguishly…others needed more work. 

She waved her hand and the room was once again turned into an impromptu practice arena. Hermione silently thanked Albus for its size. She drew a small dagger from her hair and threw it at the nearest male student. He ducked, and the fight was on.

~*~

Severus impatiently made his way down the halls. His partner walked behind him, following at a safe distance. Albus had told them to be present at Hermione's training session. He felt they could help, and she had yet to meet his partner for the Order. 

Of course, this wasn't all Albus had shared. And the way he had twinkled as he told Severus of his plans only infuriated him more. His partner knew this, as he had egged the old man on, much to Severus' annoyance. So he walked behind, safely out of harm's way.

When Severus knocked on her door, Hermione was just seeing the last student through the Floo. Only she and Sandy remained. With a wave of her hand, the door opened. Severus entered, followed by--

"_Lucius Malfoy?_" Hermione hissed incredulously, "THIS is your partner?"

"Good day to you too, Miss Granger." Lucius said smoothly, smirking at her angered expression. "And who is your lovely friend?"

"Sandy Carson." the tall blonde stepped forward, her hand extended. 

Lucius lowered his lips to softly brush against her skin. He winked at her as he came back up. Hermione made a strangled noise and threw her hands up in the air. She stalked back to the Floo and flew some powder in, glaring pointedly at Sandy.

"Charmed." Lucius smirked.

"Ditto." Sandy bounced happily over to Hermione and the fireplace. "I've changed my mind." She said in an obvious stage whisper, "You can have Mr. Dark and sexy, I get the blonde."

She disappeared in to the flames, leaving a very angry and embarrassed Hermione to turn to face her two male companions. Lucius was regarding her with amusement, while Severus refuse to meet her gaze.

Great, now he thinks I'm infatuated or something…

****

Oh, you know you are! Sandy's voice smiled in her head.

Shut. Up. Sandy.

"Well, isn't this perfect?" Lucius grinned mischievously, "You can ask _her_, Severus."

"Ask me what?" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Lucius I will not--" Severus started.

"Ask her, or I will…" Lucius said, his voice held a warning tone.

"Miss---Hermione, Albus is planning a Ball to be held on Halloween. Teachers are expected to chaperone…" he shot Lucius a glare,"…with dates."

"I believe Severus is asking you to be his date, Miss Granger." Lucius said slyly.

"Oh! Well, um…I…I'd love to." Hermione stammered.

"Excellent!" Lucius said briskly, "Well, I must be going. I'll see you both tomorrow for the training session."

With a loud "Pop!", he disappeared. Hermione stared at the spot where Lucius had stood seconds before. Thoughts of _Hogwarts, A History _ran through her mind. She blinked in confusion and turned to Severus. 

"How? He…you can't…" she stuttered.

"Lucius activated a Portkey." Severus explained calmly.

"Oh." Hermione suddenly felt very stupid.

"Quite…Miss--" Severus started briskly.

"Hermione." she interrupted.

"Hermione." he said with a more gentle tone, "I must be going. I have essays to grade and it is getting late."

"Yes, I should start my grading as well. I'll see you tomorrow then." She walked him to the door.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Severus said softly.

Hermione watched him as he walked down the hall, his robes flying out behind him. When his figure had almost disappeared she shut the door and leaned against the smooth wood. She sighed with confusion.

"Good night."


	6. six

****

Six:

"Miss Granger, Miss Carson." Lucius nodded to each woman in turn after he had appeared in the middle of their crossfire and narrowly misses being punched viciously by the petite brunette that was now glaring at him.

"Lucius." Hermione greeted him curtly as she still didn't trust him.

"Hello, good-looking." Sandy winked, "Where's your friend?"

"Severus will be--"

"I am here." Severus' voice came from the door.

He stalked across the room to them. Hermione gave a tiny smile in greeting and he acknowledged her with a small nod. He then nodded again to Sandy and Lucius and they all sat down in the chairs Hermione had hurriedly conjured next to the fireplace.

"Albus tells us you work with an American resistance team?" Lucius asked, getting right to business.

"Yes, our work is slightly different from your own…" Sandy supplied.

"How so?"

"Our job centers around the more…rough members of the Dark Side. Vampires mostly, but the occasional Demon and such as well." Hermione said casually.

"Which explains the extensive training."

"Vampires are resilient little bastards. They just don't die easily." Hermione grinned.

"They don't like being dusted." Sandy agreed.

"So, you deal with the Undead as well as the Death Eaters?" Severus asked blankly.

"Yup." Sandy nodded, "Of course, there was that guy who wanted to rule the world…"

Hermione snorted, "He thought he'd start with New York City." She rolled her eyes.

"He was a talker, too. Always going on about what he would do once we untied him." Sandy mused.

"He was a talker with nothing important to say." Hermione grumbled.

"How many are in your…organization?" Severus asked.

"About thirty students, all around Sandy's age but she's by far the best." Hermione said proudly, "and about forty Elders, who either teach or organize as well as patrol."

"And you are an Elder?" Lucius inquired curiously.

"I am a Leader. I train Sandy here, as well as command some of our ranks. There are three other Leaders." Hermione explained, "Two are middle-aged men with their heads up their Asses. The other is Oliver Wood. He is the Captain, though."

"How does someone of Wood's age outrank two middle-aged men?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"Wood is brilliant, and a hard worker. The other two have their heads so far up their Asses they think only of making themselves look good. Wood outranked them when Jeremiah fucked up a mission and Oliver did some major damage control to cover his ass." Hermione explained. "He had only been out of Hogwarts a few years then. Not many of our students start out when they're still in school." 

"I am one of the students who still attends school. The nuns there don't like Danger very much." Sandy grinned.

"_Danger_?" Severus asked silkily.

Before Hermione could let out a biting comment on the nickname Wood had laughingly delegated her when he was her trainer, the door to her room burst open and Rain Zabini ran in. The blonde third year was panting, and she clutched the wall for balance as she gasped for air. Her bright green eyes were open wide, and she quickly surveyed the occupants of the room with confusion.

"Professors, Rose Parkinson and Cassie Ward are dueling in the corridor." she gasped "Cassie started bleeding and---"

Severus and Hermione glanced at each other. They each ran for the door at the same time. Severus stopped long enough to let Hermione through. Rain Zabini stared at Lucius for another moment, and then the girl took one last deep breath and followed her Professors at a run, clutching her side.


	7. seven

****

This originally stopped after the conversation, and was very short. But I decided to introduce some of Sandy's life since you all liked her so much, and many of you requested to see more of her. Next chapter is the Ball!

Seven:

"Well!" Sandy exclaimed, breaking the silence in the room as she noticed Lucius staring at her unblinkingly.

"Miss Carson, you attend school in America?" Lucius asked.

"Yes. Hermione is only my teacher for the Movement, she regularly drags me through fireplaces." Sandy rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just transfer to Hogwarts?" Lucius pried, he moved to sit in Hermione's vacated chair next to Sandy.

"I…how can I put this? I don't use a wand." 

"Miss Granger doesn't appear to use hers very often either." he observed.

"You have to learn wandless magic to a certain extent for the Movement, especially at Hermione's level. She just took I further, her wand almost never leaves her pocket. I'm different though." Sandy sighed.

"How so?" 

"My school isn't just a school, it's a muggle orphanage. My…abilities…were discovered at a young age, but the nuns discouraged me. I didn't understand my own unique place until I met Hermione about a year ago, when I was recruited."

"You are truly remarkable, Sandy Carson." Lucius said softly.

"Oh, crap! What time is it?" Sandy blurted.

"A quarter of eleven."

"I have to go. If one of the Sisters finds me out of bed again they'll have Hermione's head. They hate her!" she muttered to herself.

Lucius helped her collect her belongings and walked her to the fireplace. He threw some shimmering powder into he flames and placed her bag in them.

"I hope to see you soon." he said softly.

Before Sandy could register what was happening, Lucius had brushed his lips gently against hers, and disappeared. The blonde blinked several times, then shakily turned to the fire and vanished.

Sandy stepped out of the fireplace to her bedroom at St. John's Academy. She hurried across the room and stripped off her clothes, throwing a silky nightdress over her head and jumping under the covers. Just as she settled in, a head peaked inside the door. Sandy pretended to be asleep. She heard the door squeak closed.

"No use pretending, I heard you drop something." 

Sandy jumped out of bed and looked at the girl standing in her doorway. Long, wavy brown hair reached her waist. It was tousled from sleep, and her deep brown eyes were slightly closed over. The girl smiled sneakily and sat on the edge of Sandy's bed.

"Hello to you to, Allé ." Sandy smirked.

"How did it go?" Allessandra Cortex grinned.

"Great. We were just getting into it when those two guys interrupted though. Then we had our little 'meeting'." she said.

"Whoa. Stop. Rewind. Play. _Guys_?"

"Yes…..men. Two of them.": Sandy giggled.

"Details. Now." Allessandra demanded.

"Well, I think the one sorta has a thing for Hermione. He used to be her professor. He's really tall and has these amazing dark eyes. Not especially stunning, but handsome still."

"I envy you. And the other?" Allessandra scooted forward expectantly.

"Tall. Blonde. Sort of silver looking eyes. Drop. Dead. Gorgeous." Sandy grinned mischievously.

The two girls froze. Footsteps could be heard walking down the hall. Allessandra hurriedly jumped up from the bed and hid under it while Sandy grabbed the covers and flung them over herself, pretending once again to be sleeping soundly. 

A head popped in the door, glancing about the room and nodding to itself when it saw the steady rhythm of breathing from the bed. The door closed, and Allessandra flew from under the bed and grabbed the jar on the mantle. She threw some powder in and grinned at Sandy. Her room would be checked any minute. Sandy waited until the other girl had stepped into the fire before saying;

"Oh, did I mention he kissed me goodnight?"

Sandy laughed softly at the indignant squeal that issued from the direction of the fireplace. Allé would be furious with her. Oh, well. She'd answer all her friend's pestering questions in the morning. Now she was going to sleep…and maybe dream.


	8. eight

****

Eight: 

"Miss Granger." Severus nodded to her as she sat down next to him for breakfast two weeks later.

"_Professor_ Granger, Severus. Or Hermione." Hermione grabbed two muffins and Severus handed her the butter dish. 

"Hermione, then. I will pick you up at seven?" Severus handed her a cup of coffee and she placed one buttered muffin on his plate.

"Seven will be fine." Hermione agreed.

She reached across the table for the cream, pretending not to notice the eyes of the entire staff table on her. She and Severus continued eating as if nothing was amiss, much to the annoyance of the rest of the staff.

~*~

At seven o'clock that night, Hermione stood in front of her full-length mirror assessing her appearance one more time. Sandy sat on the bed behind her, nodding with approval.

Hermione wore a silky black dress reaching her knees. A long slit in the fabric trailed up her right leg. Short and strapped heels encased her feet, and thin straps graced her shoulders. Hermione's hair was tamed into long curls that flowed gracefully down her back. The candlelight in the dark room flickered across the tresses, illuminating the golden streaks that many hours of outdoor training had left.

Sandy reached for her robe, the finishing touch. She swung it around her trainer's neck and fastened it quickly. Sandy flashed her a mischievous smile as she backed away to take in the effect. The crushed black velvet material swished around Hermione's ankles just as a sharp knock sounded through the room.

Sandy ran and let Severus Snape in and he crossed the room to Hermione and offered his arm. He was dressed in black robes, but the fit was much tighter than his normal frock coat, and the material held a slight shimmer in the dimming candlelight. His dress robes showed off his broad shoulders and lean waist. Hermione rested her hand softly on his proffered arm and they left.

Hermione and Severus entered the Great Hall arm in arm, gathering many blatant stares and ill-concealed whispers. They made their way to the large table that had been set aside for the staff. Their colleagues exchanged glances, but none dared speak.

Albus rose and gave a welcome speech, complete with the usual oddness and customary twinkle. Hermione felt herself relax at the sound of his warmly comforting tones filling the Hall. Albus sat, and with a clap of his hands the food appeared on the sparkling golden plates.

All too soon, the food had been magically cleared and the tables moved to create a large dance floor. Severus offered her his arm and led her to the middle of the large mass of people. Hermione was nervous. She had never seen him dance. She wasn't worried; her mother had forced her to endure two summers of dance classes. However, she had never encountered a man who could actually waltz without crushing her feet.

When Severus placed one hand gently on her waist and took hers in the other, she was pleasantly surprised. He moved with ease and confidence. She allowed herself to be steered around the dance floor and looked around at the twirling couples.

Severus pulled her closer as the song changed, and Hermione's head rested on his chest of it's own accord. Before long, Severus had bent down to whisper in her ear:

"You have captured the attention of every straight man in the room with that dress."

Hermione felt shivers run up her spine at the feel of his words on her neck. He pulled her closer again, and as the last notes of the song filled the Hall, he led her out to the gardens.

"We _are_ supposed to chaperone." he muttered as he blasted a rosebush and took twenty points from Gryffindor.

"Of course."

The two walked in comfortable silence for the next half hour, with Severus occasionally blasting a rosebush to shreds and taking House Points. Hermione estimated two hundred points had already been lost when they finally re-entered the Hall.

Albus had just given his goodnights, and the children were filing out of the Hall and off to bed. Hermione and Severus helped return the Great Hall to its original splendor before leaving.

Hermione was mildly surprised when Severus walked her to her rooms, but not nearly as surprised as when his lips softly captured hers. She was momentarily shocked, but responded to his soft movements. The kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun, but Hermione's body felt as if electricity was flowing through her veins.

"Goodnight, Hermione." he said softly, as if uncertain.

"Goodnight, Severus." Hermione stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, and then turned to enter her room. She was grinning like the Cheshire cat.


	9. nine

**Ack! Hard to believe it has been two years since I've updated this. After re-reading it, though, I decided it was time to tackle it once more. I do hope you will forgive this awkward filler chapter, as I'm getting re-acquainted with my characters. Enjoy! (And please hassle me to continue) ;) Also, if anyone is willing to Beta, let me know in a review. _-Addison_**

Sandy Carson sat atop her bed, legs crossed, eyes closed, breathing deeply.

**In with the positive….yada yada. **The blonde-haired girl thought to herself.

Green light filtered through her eyelids, and Sandy snapped her gaze towards the small fireplace across the room. Hermione Granger's face stared back at her from amid the lethal looking green flames.

"Carson, we've got a problem." Hermione fidgeted in the flames.

Sandy raised an eyebrow. **Danger Granger looking severely uncomfortable…? **"What's the problem, Boss Lady?" she grinned cheekily.

"He…I….Oh, come through." Hermione mumbled exasperatedly, and stepped back to allow Sandy clear passage through the Floo.

"He what?" Sandy laughed.

"He kissed me." Hermione muttered almost inaudibly. Sandy grabbed her hand and drug her to the bed, forced her to sit, and joined her. She surveyed her with an expression halfway between stern anger and ammusement.

"As long as this 'he' is tall dark and sexy, we have no _problem_, Granger. However, if he is tall, _blonde _and sexy, then we have some issues to resolve. Not with you, of course, with the playing little jerk in question."

"No, it was Severus, he…wait. Playing little jerk."

"Yes, well…Lucius might have …kissed me as well." Sandy grinned.

"This makes things much more complicated." Hermione groaned.

-----------------------------------

_Duck. Spin, thrust. Uppercut. Jab. Roundhouse._

_Knock, knock. _

_**Bloody Hell.**_

**Nervous that your lover boy has changed his mind? **Sandy laughed inside Hermione's head, for which she received a painful blow to the side of her head.

Hermione opened the door, and was greeted by Severus and Lucius, dressed in simple black slacks and white shirts. _Uh-oh._

"Can we help you gentlemen?" Sandy asked sweetly.

In answer, Lucius Malfoy sent a small silver dagger hurtling at the point directly between her clear blue eyes. Sandy jumped to the side, eyes wide with surprise, before lunging at him. Severus and Hermione glanced at each other briefly, and he shrugged.

Hermione promptly punched him.

---------------------

"Severus? Severus wake up!" a distant voice mumbled in his fog-laden brain.

A sharp pain began to sting on his left cheek, and Severus slowly came to. He turned to glare at the blonde teen standing over him.

"Did you slap me?" he hissed in disbelief.

"Hey, she punched you." Sandy shrugged and jerked her head in reference to the brunette at her side, also leaning over Severus with a slightly sheepish expression. "And besides, you're awake aren't you?"

"Severus, my friend, I really don't think you're cut out for this." an amused voice drawled from somewhere above.

"Sod off, Lucius." he grumbled, rising up, only to fall back down as a wave of pain hit him fiercely.

"Oh, bloody hell, Severus haven't you ever heard of blocking?" Hermione wringed her hands anxiously.

"I wasn't expecting to be _punched_." he hissed in reply.

"Honestly, mate, what were you expecting? A kiss and a nice romp between the sheets?"

Sandy unsuccessfully tried to hold back a snort of laughter and turned to grin appreciatively at Lucius, while Severus rose to his feet, and pulled her up by her tightly wound blonde braid.

"Ouch!" she hissed. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"That, my dear, was for the slap." Severus spun and tripped up Hermione's feet, causing her to fall. "That was for needing to be slapped. And this--" he threw all his weight at Lucius, causing him to slam loudly into a wardrobe. "Is for being a snaky ass."

"Well in that case, birds of a feather." Lucius smirked as he swung at Severus, who avoided it only to be punched again in the side by Hermione, who had jumped to her feet and was now surveying him with a look of utter hatred.

"Ah, I see you're getting the idea." Lucius drawled.

After which he was thrown to the floor by a blonde blur, and fists began to fly.


	10. ten

**A bit longer this time around. Here are a few facts that might answer some of your questions:**

_**--Narcissa Malfoy died in the last war. She was viciously murdered by Voldemort after she refused to sacrifice the life of her son. For this reason, Lucius turned to the side of the Light. We may be seeing Draco in the future, I haven't quite decided.**_

_**--Lucius is actually 50 years old, Snape is 47 (for this story, anyway.)**_

_**--Sandy is the daughter of an American witch and wizard who were killed after resistance to Voldemort; she was the only survivor, as she had been hospitalized at the time due to a case of Colic. Upon finding her parents' dead bodies, the authorities found no remaining family, and sent her to a Muggle Orphanage. **_

**----------------------------------------**

**You know, it isn't conducive to romance…all this violence. **Sandy whispered conversationally at the edges of Hermione's mind.

**_No, I suppose it isn't. _**Hermione grinned.

_You're the ones who spend all your waking hours holed up in here throwing weapons, and punching visitors. _Lucius' voice inside their minds was cocky, and Hermione glared.

Lucius, what did we talk about this morning? Severus "said" in his best schoolteacher tone.

**Bloody Hell. **Sandy muttered. **One doesn't even have privacy in their own mind**.

"Or their trainer's mind." Hermione smirked at her.

"Yes, that as well, gentlemen, I think we're done for the day." Sandy hopped up from her cross-legged position on the floor. "It's getting late."

"No solitary!" Hermione hissed, "Unless your cell has a fireplace."

"Oh, I'm so glad you care." Sandy muttered sarcastically as she vanished in a flash of green flames.

"Miss Granger, would you care to explain that last exchange?" Lucius asked politely. Hermione surveyed him with distrust, bordering on distaste, but answered.

"Sandy lives in a Muggle orphanage, as you already know. It is housed in a convent and run by Nuns. As you can imagine, they don't like me." Hermione's voice was modestly innocent, but a wicked grin crossed her face. "If Sandy isn't in her room when they do their headcount, they lock her up in 'solitary' which is a private room, from what I understand, and includes no windows or furniture outside of a bed. Definitely no fireplace."

"Ah. Cruel punishment. But fitting for such a social creature." Severus mused.

"I believe, Sir, they only wish to keep her away from me." Hermione's smirk was evident now.

"Yes, well, if that is all. I suppose we will see you tomorrow, Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded in confirmation of Lucius' question. "I promise my colleague will be better prepared." Hermione caught Severus' glare and allowed herself a small grin.

"See that you do." she smirked.

The door closed softly, and Hermione closed her eyes, and began to breathe.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione jumped as a sharp tapping noise drug her from her reverie.

_**Miss Granger,**_

_**Would you do me the honor of dinner tonight at seven?**_

_**S. Snape**_

Oh dear.

Hermione jumped up and threw a handful of shimmering powder into the flames. "SANDY CARSON!"

"Danger, what is your problem?" Sandy muttered as she poked her head through the flames. Hermione shoved the parchment in front of her face. Sandy's sapphire eyes scanned the parchment quickly, her devilish smile growing as she reached the end.

"Ok, Granger, you got me. What _is_ your problem?"

"SEVERUS SNAPE JUST INVITED ME TO DINNER AND YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT MY PROBLEM IS?" Hermione screeched, pacing back and forth across the room. Sandy quickly came through the flames, brushing soot off her knees in the process.

"Haven't you attended dinner with that man every night? Not to mention seven years during your schooling?" Sandy asked smartly.

"This is different and you know it." Hermione snapped.

"Well, how can I help?" Sandy threw her arms up in defeat and sat on the large four-poster bed.

"What do you wear to dinner, when you don't know where the dinner is…?" Hermione mused aloud.

"Look, Danger. Let's start at the beginning." Sandy grinned. "Did you accept the invitation?"

"BLOODY HELL!" Hermione ran for the desk, searching for the folded piece of parchment. Sandy held it up exasperatedly and loudly coughed, to which Hermione ignored. She coughed again.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey about that." Hermione muttered offhandedly as she continued her search.

"GRANGER!" Sandy screamed. Hermione spun about, fists at the ready. When she saw Sandy waving the parchment from hand to hand, clearly amused. She dropped her fist, and glared.

"Grab some parchment, and we can analyze." the blonde-haired woman instructed.

Hermione gathered some parchment, a quill, and the two women settled on the bed. Sandy read over the invitation once more, brow furrowed.

"Normally, males are very transparent creatures, Hermione." Sandy said absently, "Yours…on the other hand…"

"Isn't." Hermione groaned in frustration.

"Which is why you like him, don't complain." Sandy looked up from the parchment, and began to dictate. "Professor Sna---Hermione, what do you call him?"

Hermione looked momentarily puzzled. "Most often, Professor. At odd times Severus."

"Hmm." Sandy glanced once more at the parchment. "We'll take a leaf out of his book then."

"_**Professor Snape.**_

_**I shall meet you in the Entrance Hall at seven.**_

_**Hermione**_"

"You think I should put Hermione?" the brunette asked anxiously.

"Hermione, the man asked you on a bloody date he can't address you as Miss Granger forever." Sandy rolled her eyes heavenward, "You showed him the respect he showed you in the address of the letter, but stepped up the familiarity of his signature." Sandy said. "It shows that you wish to become more than colleagues.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror, and Sandy's looked to the Heavens again.

"Honestly, Granger, you aren't inviting him for a romp in the sack!" She grinned in exasperation. "You _both_ wish to become better acquainted, or have you forgotten that _he_ invited you to dinner?"

"DINNER!" Hermione screeched in panic, jumping from the bed and heading for the bureau. "What am I going to wear?"

Sandy sighed patiently, and followed her friend.

This would be a long afternoon.


End file.
